1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to novel organic chemicals useful as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
M-Ureidophenyl carbamates are described as herbicidal agents in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,822 (1969). Similarly, alkoxyalkylcarbamoyloxy phenylureas are described as herbicidal agents in Belgium Pat. No. 742,291, issued Jan. 30, 1970. The compounds described in these patents are shown to be quite effective as preemergence and postemergence herbicidal agents against certain species of undesirable plants when applied at rates between 1.5 pounds and 6 pounds per acre. However, it can also be seen that the activity of the described compounds are generally non-selective and are not recommended for use in the presence of economically important crops, such as corn, cotton, soybeans or sorghum.
It would, therefore, be advantageous if more effective compounds could be found which would provide better control of undesirable plants at even lower rates of application. Surprisingly, we have found that the compounds of our invention are highly effective herbicidal agents when applied at rates as low as 0.06 pound per acre. We have also discovered that the compounds can be used for selective control of undesirable plants in the presence of several agronomic crops, such as corn, cotton, soybeans or sorghum.